The purpose of this study was to determine the role of zALK-8, a novel type II serine/threonine kinase receptor, in crainofacial growth and development. To do so, DNA constructs of wild type, constitutively active, and truncated forms of this receptor were ligated into plasmid, transformed, and isolated via minipreps. 1-% agarose gels followed by sequence analysis confirmed isolation of these amplified constructs. mRNA from each construct is being employed in microinjection studies using the zebrafish as an animal model to help determine the role of this novel receptor in development. Potential ligand interactions can be predicted based on the phenotypic expression seen as the injected fish develop, however characterization and isolation of the actual ligand for this receptor is being determined through collaboration with investigators in France.